Jarvan IV
|-|Jarvan IV= |-|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV= |-|Dark Star Jarvan IV= Summary |-|Original Lore=As the king’s only son, Prince Jarvan IV is the heir apparent to the throne of Demacia. Raised to be a paragon of his nation’s greatest virtues, he is forced to balance the heavy expectations placed upon him with his desire to prove himself on the battlefield. An exceptional warrior in his own right, Jarvan also inspires his troops with fearsome courage and selfless determination, raising his family’s colors high and revealing his true strength as a future leader of his people. |-|Lunar Revel Lore=A fabled warrior of peerless might, Jarvan IV strides across the Warring Kingdoms seeking only the worthiest opponents. All others careless enough to face him are crushed without mercy, the earth erupting beneath his immeasurable strength. |-|Event Horizon Lore=A mortal emperor unbound by the destruction of his world, Jarvan's essence has since been reforged by the ageless energies of deep space. His humanity and his people now lost forever, he stands ready to welcome the Dark Star incursion, in the final subjugation of all existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-A | Low 1-C Name: Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, The Exemplar of Demacia Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his late 20s to early 30s) Classification: Human, Crown Prince of Demacia | Warring Prince | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Skilled lance and sword wielder, Damage Boost (Via Martial Cadence), Statistics Reduction (Can lower the opponent's physical durability Via Dragon Strike), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Demacian Standard), Extrasensory Perception (Via Demacian Standard), His armor and lance Nullify Magic |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Town level (Casually sparred with Garen on a regular basis, Nearly broke Xin Zhao's bones with nothing but a dull training sword, the blows from Xin deflecting Jarvan's strikes causing his entire arm to ring with pain) | At least Town level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kingdoms Garen) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Has kept up with Garen Crownguard on several occasions, Kept up with Xin Zhao) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (In the 'Dominion' cinematic he was able to lift a smaller version of Malphite) | Class 1 | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Town Class (Can knock champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus into the air with Dragon Strike) | At least Town Class, possibly Mountain Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Town level (Can take hits from Garen) | At least Town level, possibly Mountain level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with Drakebane | Extended melee to dozens of meters with Drakebane | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Drakebane (His retractable lance) Intelligence: High (Jarvan was given the finest Demacian education available since he was a child, learning from Demacia's finest historical scholars and tutored in the ways of ruling a kingdom. He was also tutored in history and politics of Valoran by Xin Zhao, who also taught him about the world’s more spiritual philosophies, as well as the myriad arts of war. As he grew older, Jarvan quickly grew a respectable reputation as a general, leading from the front lines and able to rally his troops even against impossible odds, such as his small, exhausted, and injured battalion which had barely survived a Noxian ambush going on to help Shyvana kill her mother, a fire elemental dragon. His skill with his lance is that of a master, with even Xin Zhao, his mentor who taught him everything he knew about how to wield the lance in the first place, acknowledging that Jarvan's skill far exceeded his own.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Cadence:' Jarvan IV's basic attacks periodically deal part of his target's current health bonus physical damage. *'Dragon Strike:' Jarvan IV extends his lance in a straight line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and reducing their armor. If the lance connects with a deployed Demacian Standard, Jarvan IV dashes to it, knocking up nearby enemies along his path. *'Golden Aegis:' Jarvan IV slows all nearby enemies and shields himself, increasing in strength for each enemy champion affected by Golden Aegis. *'Demacian Standard:' Jarvan IV permanently has bonus attack speed. When activated, Jarvan IV throws a Demacian flag to the target location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies, granting sight around it, and providing an aura that grants Demacian Standard's bonus attack speed to all nearby allies. *'Cataclysm:' Jarvan IV dashes to the target enemy champion, dealing them physical damage and becoming immune to crowd control during the dash. Upon impact, he creates a circle of impassable terrain that grants sight around it. Jarvan IV can reactivate Cataclysm to instantly destroy the circle. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Royal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1